He sauved me
by Just-Addict
Summary: "Violet avait 14 ans, quand cet accident est arrivé, elle avait hurlé, ses yeux lui brûlaient, elle avait crié a s'en arracher les poumons : cette nuit là, tout son monde venait de sombrer dans une obscurité sans nom." OS très court, venez lire et enjoy this ! (bien lire ma note avant de commencer la lecure, please)


_**Hi guys !**_

_**Cet OS n'était pas a l'origine une fanfiction sur la série American Horror Story mais je me suis dit que mon personnage principal pouvait très bien coller a celui de Violet Harmon. Et pour Tate, c'est juste parce que je l'aime troooop. **_

Enfin bref, juste quelques point :

_• Violet a le même âge que Tate (qui vas faire son apparition dans la deuxième partie)_  
_• Violet habite dans une maison isolée dans le fin-fond de la forêt._  
_• L'histoire se passe a peu près vers 1900._  
_• Aucun rapport avec la série et son contexte. Je n'ai gardée que Tate et Violet.  
_

**Pour finir, _enjoy this_ et j'attends vos reviews ! :3**

* * *

Elle avait les yeux d'une couleur si intense, qu'il nous était presque impossible de ne pas arrêter de les fixer. Ses yeux, il faut se l'avouer avaient quelque chose de spécial. La couleur peut-être, l'innocence qui y résidait, peut-être était-ce aussi la lueur de son regard rempli de désespoir, on ne saura jamais le dire, pourquoi ils étaient aussi envoûtants, pourquoi autant de monde étaient envoûtes.

_Violet avait 14 ans, quand cet accident est arrivé._

Sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment, une nuit, la jeune brune est devenue aveugle. Peut-être avait-elle une maladie qui lui rongeait la vue depuis longtemps, peut-être lui avait-on injecté un produit toxique dans les pupilles, personne ne le sait, aujourd'hui encore sa perte de vue soudaine et sans raison évidente reste un mystère. En pleine nuit, elle avait hurlé, ses yeux lui brûlaient, elle avait crié a s'en arracher les poumons, elle criait si fort, qu'elle avait réveillé les maisons aux alentours de la sienne. Elle avait tellement serrés les poings de douleur, que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans sa chair. Cette nuit là, tout son monde venait de sombrer dans une obscurité sans nom.

Tout était flou, les images s'assombrissaient de minutes en minutes, a chaque battements de paupières, ses petites noisettes semblait fondre, lui arrachant un autre hurlement. Elle ne voyait rien, ne savait même plus où elle se trouvait. Dans son lit ? A même le sol ? Elle sentit un choc, elle venait de s'écrouler en tombant de son lit, se cognant violemment la tête dans le coin de sa table de chevet. Elle saignait, des mains, de la tête, toute son âme brûlait. Mais où était sa mère ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas a son secours ?

Enfin, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Violet arriva a se calmer, elle tâtait le sol humide et reniflait bruyamment. Rien ne lui était familier, elle semblait étrangère à sa propre vie, ce qui l'effrayait. Elle sentait des mains autour de sa taille, de ses jambes, qui l'installaient dans quelque chose de confortable, de doux, de chaud, elle reconnut aussitôt l'odeur : on l'allongeait sur son lit. On lui passait une main sur son front, on mettait de l'eau sur ses yeux, on lui parlait, on essayait de la soigner, devinait peu a peu Violet. D'un seul coup, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même, devenant aussi lourdes que du plomb. A contre-coeur, malgré la souffrance qu'elle ressentait les paupière close, elle s'endormit, lessivée.

Lorsque l'on ne fait plus la différence entre le matin et le soir, comment sait-on quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour ? On perd alors toute notion du temps. Violet fut coupée du monde ce jour précis. Toute sa vie semblait s'être écroulée. Elle n'avait plus personne. Toute sa famille semblait avoir fui sa maison, ils étaient partis, loin.

Trop loin.

Personne ne devrait connaître les sentiments qui parcours le sang de la jeune Violet en ce moment. Elle ressentais toute les émotions qui pouvaient exister, comme une explosion de sensation qui lui éclatait au visage sans qu'elle puisse esquiver l'impact. Tôt ou tard, elle se le promit, elle allait bouger de ce lit coûte que coûte.

* * *

Combien de temps s'était écoulé, elle ne le saurait le dire. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était seule. D'ordinaire, le matin, sa mère avait l'habitude de chanter sous la douche, son frère préparait des toasts qu'il beurraient, ce qui lui servait de réveil était le coq, qui la mettait tout de suite de bonne humeur. Par la suite, ses parents venait la voir, lui donnaient son petit-dejeuner, l'embrassaient, parlaient avec elle quelques instant et ensuite, elle se levait et prenait sa douche en chantant, elle aussi. Elle avait toujours adoré chanter.

Mais ce matin, le silence régnait Ses yeux lui piquaient toujours, mais moins que la dernière fois. Elle pouvait à présent visualiser sa chambre en se servant de ses souvenirs, la table était à sa gauche, un miroir se trouvait à sa droite et en face d'elle, il y-avait une porte, celle qui lui permettait de sortir de cette pièce -qui était vraiment petite de mémoire. Elle devait ensuite traverser un long couloir. Le mur était pourri par l'humidité du bâtiment, par les rats qui grouillaient. Ensuite, il y-avait la salle a manger, qui était dans la même pièce que la cuisine. A vrai dire, il n'y-avait que deux chaises, une bougie trop usée posée sur une table qui tenait tant bien que mal debout, au centre de la pièce, et, pour finir, une armoire où se trouvait sans doute quelques provisions comme du pain ou des pommes de terres. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à ouvrir cette armoire, il le lui était difficile de l'atteindre, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait.

C'est donc, en espérant atteindre la salle de bain, que Violet sortit de son lit et mit toute sa conviction dans chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Ayant perdu toute notion du temps, elle ne saurait dire si elle avait mis dix minutes ou deux heures à sortir de sa chambre mais tout ce qui comptait : c'est qu'elle était sortie. Elle sentit aussitôt, en passant la porte de sa chambre, quelque chose la frôler, aucun doute : c'était un rat et, plus que jamais une certitude la gagnait : elle était enfin dans ce long couloir.

Elle aurait réellement voulue se sentir fière d'avoir parcouru un si long chemin dans l'obscurité, mais il n'en était rien, elle se sentait terriblement déçue, envers elle-même, envers ce sentiment inutile qu'elle avait ressentie en passant la porte de sa chambre. Pourquoi être si heureuse de faire pourtant quelque chose de si anodin ? Elle se sentait pitoyable, minable, sans valeurs, inutile de ne pouvoir qu'être exaltée par de si simples déplacements à travers sa propre maison.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait calmement et trop lentement à son goût, la petite brune se rendait compte que toute sa maison avait changé, l'odeur, peut-être même les murs. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Même si elle s'était assoupie une semaine, sa maison et les gens qui y habitaient n'ont pas puent partir si vite, de façon si précipité. Combien de temps avait-elle été coupée du monde ? Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que les certitude qu'elle avait eut en se levant, venaient de s'éfondrer. Les repères, qui avaient pourtant l'apparence si douce d'être véridiques n'étaient qu'un tissu de mensonges qu'elle s'était fait a elle-même.

_Si seulement, si seulement quelqu'un était là..._

A peine fit-elle quelques pas, que soudainement, son sang se glaça. Elle venait de sentir quelque chose lui morde le mollet. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir plus amplement, avant de sentir sur ses pieds nus une espèce de chose qui grouillait. Si cette animal qui l'avait mordu semblait ridicule, ne pas savoir combien de ce genre d'animal grouillaient autour d'elle, était absolument terrifiant. Violet avait toujours eu peur du noir, maintenant elle vivait dans une obscurité permanente, mais même ça a côté de sa peur inconditionelle des animaux n'était rien.

C'est de ne pas savoir de quel animal il s'agissait qui était sans doute le pire. Un rat ? Une araignée ? Elle s'imaginait le pire et ne put s'empêcher de crier en commençant à courir, sentant que de nouveaux animaux venait de s'aggriper à sa robe déchirée et usée. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle essayait en vain de visualiser où elle était mais tout était brouillé dans sa tête. Se trouvait-elle encore dans ce couloir ? Ou est-ce qu'elle était à présent dans la salle de bain ? Dans le salon ? Dans la chambre de ses frères et de ses soeurs ? Il y-avait trop de portes et de chambres pour se repérer exactement.

_Il y-avait trop d'issus._

Puis, elle sentit un choc brutal au niveau du front, elle venait de se prendre une porte, en tournant peut-être a gauche. Elle tâta la porte espérant trouver une clanche, sans se préoccuper de son front, qui saignait sans doute. Enfin, elle passa la porte en appuyant violemment sur la clanche. Elle la referme aussitôt et s'agenouilla au sol, prise de brutaux maux de ventre.

_Sans doute le stress._

Peut-être du aussi a l'important traumatisme qu'elle vivait en continu depuis son réveil, peut-être du a l'abandon qu'elle venait de vivre, peut-être la raison de son extrême solitude. Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était horriblement triste d'être en vie en ce moment. Elle se demandait perpétuellement si vivre sans ses yeux était possible, réalisable, si elle en était capable.

Une fois calmée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qui normalement se situait en face. Violet, à la place, percuta sa baignoire, qui résonna aussitôt. Elle tourna sur elle-même quelques minutes, visiblement inquiète de s'être trompée, pour ensuite avancer dans de diverses direction sans trouver la réelle sortie. Ne trouvant plus la force de tenir debout, Violet s'effondra au sol et des larmes tièdes et salés roulaient à présent sur ses joues, en s'infiltrant au coin de ses lèvres. La jeune fille tapait du poing rageusement en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux. Pleurer n'arrangerait rien, certes, pleurer était certainement la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire, mais son état de fatigue était si élevée, qu'elle ne pouvait faire autre chose. Ses muscles semblait avoir fondus, ils paraissaient si fatigués, si usés..

Elle entendit, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, un bruit de pas. Un vrai, non un petit grouillement d'animal toujours inconnu. Il y-avait quelqu'un chez elle, si vraiment elle y était. C'est vrai, peut-être avait-elle simplement eu de la chance que la disposition des meubles soit à l'identique de sa maison ? Elle laissa sombrer cette idée dans un coin de son esprit et se contenta d'écouter attentivement les bruits de pas. Ils se rapprochaient. Il fallait maintenant que Violet sauve sa vie en hurlant le plus fort qu'elle pourrait, elle allait crier à en devenir muette, et, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Une minute, c'est le temps qui s'écoula pour qu'elle se casse la voix ; deux minutes, c'est le temps qu'il fallut à cette personne pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce en poussant un cri. Violet tremblait, de joie, d'euphorie, d'hystérie, elle ne saurait et ne saura jamais l'expliquer, mais le sentiment et la joie qui l'avait transpercée à cet instant éveilla quelque chose en elle, un doute, qu'elle avait peut-être chercher à dissimuler à son réveil même. La durée de son sommeil exact restait un mystère, le reste de sa famille restait introuvable, l'endroit où elle se trouvait restait indéterminé et plus encore, la raison pour laquelle elle ne voyait ni distinguait le jour de la nuit, la couleur des rayons du soleil, restait et sera à jamais quelque chose d'inavouable et d'une incohérence la plus totale.

Au lieu de se réjouir de son sauvetage, elle ne cessait de se demander "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?" avant de sombrer à nouveau. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la différence entre le moment où elle gardait les yeux grand ouvert et quand elle les fermaient. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que peu a peu, elle s'en allait dans un sommeil profond, peu réconfortant même si sa sauveuse la tenait a présent dans ses bras chaud et confiants.


End file.
